


One for the Books

by WinterSnow10



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, German National Team, Jogi is awsome, Julian and Max have a place in my heart, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSnow10/pseuds/WinterSnow10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've decided that both of them have had enough, they are ready for the world to know and they were going to do it in style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One for the Books

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna thank everybody for the kudos left on my last work and thank you to Mrs.dortmond, your words really encouged me to continue

The venue was beautiful, the chandelier gave enough light for the players to dance around the floor. The event had been a dinner hosted for the entire German National team, a thank you. The photographers and journalists has long gone, leaving only the players and managers. Toni and Mesut were mixing drinks behind the bar while they chatted to each other, Thomas and Manu were giggling to each other, Lukas and Basti were no doubt making trouble for sombody while Mats and Benni, Julian and Max along with Erik and Marco danced around each other, swaying to the soft beat. 

"I love this, ya know?", Marco whispered into Erik's neck.

"What do you mean?", Erik wondered.

"Could you imagine if the world didn't care who a footballer dated, we could do this everyday and not give a shit", Matco answered. 

"I think all of us want that babe, but you know that we can't", Erik muttered before he kissed Marco's hairline. 

"I know", the conversation ended there, neither player knowing what to say next. 

The two of them ran cold on the inside, both thinking about what the other wanted. Of couse both of them as the same things, them dancing like this together on a day in the future. 

"But what if I wanted to, to tell the world that we were together?", Marco asked once they say down on one of the leather sofas of the hotel room. 

"Mar, you and I both know that that's what we really want, but the publicists they'd kill us", Erik smiled sadly. 

"Not if we didn't tell them, everybody that matters knows, so what's from stoping me texting them to say that I'm done with lying and that I want my happy ending with you?". 

"Absolutely nothing, do you really mean it?", Erik looked up from his hands, his green eyes shine brightly with unshed tears.

"Erik, when will you learn that I'd do anything for you", Marco grinned as his thumb stroked over the younger man's lip. 

The next thing Erik knew he was being pulled into a tight hug, at a very awkward angle but it didn't matter. When they broke apart Erik watched as his boyfriend typed out a message to his publicist, he handed the phone to Erik.

"If you tap send there's no going back, both of us, together", Marco said and Erik tapped it straight away.

"We're gonna have to tell the team and Jogi", Erik laughed. Marco smirked before he tapped out a message taking his friends of their plan.

They received emojis and an angry Thomas that was giving out because it was 3 in the bloody morning but everybody was delighted and happy for them. The biggest surprise came when Jogi arrived at their door brandishing his pager and phone.

"Why an I getting texts from Jean at 3:12 in the morning?", The manager requested.

Marco shook his head and beckoned his manager into the room. Once they sat down Marco began to explain.

"I may have sent her a text about, how I'm done with lying, forced relationships with women, I told her that I want to be happy and that I finally am, with Erik".

"God these make it sound like you killed somebody. So are both of you really doing this?".

"Definitely, but I want an interesting way to do it", Erik spoke.

"That can be arranged", Jogi smirked.

Both players grinned before requesting for their coach to continue.

"We have a bit so friendly friendly with France coming up, do you want to do it then?".

From that night on, the plans were set, they had to wait three weeks before the secret was revealed and Marco got set on a plan of his own.

For some reason the weeks passed quickly and the day of the match came, Marco was out on the field and Erik was on the bench. The game was a tense one, both teams were level when they went into added time. Both teams hoped that it didn't go to penalties and a lucky shot from Toni in the 127th minute sent Germany ahead. The whistle blew not long after. The Germans cheered and Eik ran out to meet met Marco, he stopped in front of the blond.

"Are you ready to do this?", Erik wondered.

"Just one second", Marco grinned before Mario came up and hugged into his side and handed him a small box.

Marco dropped to one knee and held open the box, the silver band gleamed in the flood light

"Erik Durm, you you make me the happiest man in the whole universe tonight?", Marco asked as he slid the ring into his finger.

"Fucking hell, Marco yes, a million times yes", Erik cried as Marco got up.

Erik wastes no time before he jumped on him, wrapping both legs around his waist, arms around his neck while Marco kissed him with so much passion. Roars and cheers filled the stadium along with the homophobic remarks neither of them heard over the sound of the blood in their ears.

"If they didn't see me propose, they saw the aftermath", Marco joked before get were tackled by their team mates.

The post match interviews came next, Marco never left Erik's side, had one arm wrapped around his waist the entire time.

"That was a thrilling game but I think the best thing happened after it, am I right to assume the you just proposed to Erik, because that's what people at home saw".

"I did, the best decision I've made in my life", Marco grinned before he kissed his boy, no fiancé.

"Well I wish the both of you the best of luck".

A thing that everybody knew was that every headline of every paper would have Marco Reus not only coming out during a match but also proposing to his boyfriend and fellow team mate Erik Durm.


End file.
